1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side air bag for a motor vehicle, in particular, to a side air bag to protect not only the upper body of an occupant but also the lower body in case of the lateral collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
As there is a great deal of concern today for the safety of an occupant with the function and the convenience of the motor vehicle, the importance of the safety-related device capable of protecting the occupant safely in the event a vehicle accident has been increased.
Among these safety devices, in particular, the air bag system is carrying out its function with a seat belt to protect the occupant from being injured in case of the head-on collision or the lateral collision of the motor vehicle.
In general, the air bag system is classified into a front air bag to protect a driver or an occupant in case of the head-on collision and a side air bag to protect the driver or the occupant in case of the lateral collision of the motor vehicle.
The side air bag is classified into several types to protect 1) only the head part of the driver or the occupant, 2) to protect the flank part, 3) to protect the head part and the flank part of the driver and the occupant simultaneously.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side air bag, in particular, the installation structure of the side air bag capable of protecting the head and the flank of the driver or the occupant simultaneously.
Furthermore, FIG. 2 is a view illustrating schematically the deployed air cushion, after the side air bag is operated.
As shown in FIG. 1, the side air bag includes an air bag module assembly having an air cushion 6, an inflator 7, and an inflator housing 8 and an air bag housing 10.
The air bag module assembly 9 includes the air cushion 6, the inflator 7 and the inflator housing 8. The inflator housing 8 is inserted into the air bag housing 10 and is installed on a seat frame 11 of a seat back 5 by means of a cramped tool such as a bolt.
When the inflator 7 is operated by the electric signal in case of the lateral collision of the vehicle according to the above installation structure. Then, it produces designated pressed gas and inflates the internal air cushion with the gas and the air cushion suddenly expands in the certain shape and as shown in FIG. 2, it covers the head part and the flank part of the occupant simultaneously.
As the above related side air bag, however, is able to protect only the upper body such as the head part and the flank part of the occupant. And, it is relatively vulnerable to protect the lower body including the hip, thus, it has not been expected to obtain the entire protection result for the occupant against the lateral collision of the motor vehicle.